Prince of Tennis Channel: New Year Special
by BabyKangaroo
Summary: Akemashite Omedetto Gozaimasu! Happy New Year everyone! These are new year fics dedicated to all of you! Read and find out how the Tenipuri characters suffer during new year... Please R&R. Please visit my profile after you had finished reading this.
1. Seigaku

**Prince of Tennis Channel: New Year Special: Seigaku **

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis except for the OCs. And the extreme weird idea that just pop into my head 2 in the morning. I can't sleep till I actually wrote this and slept at 4 in the morning... Enjoy~

* * *

"Counting down..."

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Start!"

And the screen appeared a girl wearing a pink kimono while holding a microphone.

"Hi there, everyone! Thanks for tuning in to Prince of Tennis Channel: New Year Special. I'm Takimoto Ran, your live reporter for today and our cameraman is my brother, Takimoto Ryuu. First of all, we would like to wish all of you Happy New Year! For our special program for today that was called Prince of Tennis Channel: New Year Special: Seigaku, we are going to Seigaku. So keep your eyes on our program and do not, I repeat, do not change the channel or you will suffer the worst consequences… Just kidding! Anyway, without wasting any time, let's move on to Seigaku now."

* * *

---At Seigaku---

"Okay, my dear viewers, we had now arrived at Seigaku. Today's special program is Inui Sadaharu's New Drinks Recipes on Live! For the safety and the survival of the school, we had prepared a special house somewhere quite far from the school but still in the school compound just for this special program. For the safety and the health of the viewers, if you can't stand to see any disgusting things or weird things that will make you feel sick or feel like puking, we suggest you to immediately switch channel. I repeat, we suggest you to immediately switch channel. Moving on, we are going to introduce the Seigaku's tennis regulars. First the captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, vice-captain, Oishi Shuichirou, the 3rd year regulars, Fuji Syuusuke, Inui, Sadaharu, Kawamura Takashi and Kikumaru Eiji, 2nd year regulars, Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru. Last but not least, the 1st year regular and my childhood friend, Echizen Ryoma. Moving on, we are going to introduce today's main character, Inui Sadaharu."

"It's 100% that we are appearing on Live…" As Inui wrote something on his notebook.

"Erm… Inui-san."

"Ah, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm Seigaku's 3rd Year, Inui Sadaharu." He introduced himself as his spectacles gave off an evil glint. "Today, I'm going to show you my newest recipe on Live. I prepared it yesterday especially for today. Before that, here are the lists of ingredients that are needed for the recipe." (A/N: Use your imagination about the ingredients. I'm too lazy to list them down.) And he showed a very very long list of ingredients needed.

"Okay… Let's just go into the special house and begin to make your new juice."

Ran, Ryuu and Inui entered into the building first while the rest of the regulars trailed behind, scared of what was going to happen to them except Tezuka, the stoic captain and Fuji, who was smiling.

As Inui stood behind the counter, he brought out quite a lot of ingredients and put it on the counter. On the counter, there were a lot of utensils and some racks full of weirdly-colored liquids.

"First, add some water into the beaker. Then put the beaker on the Bunsen burner to boil the water. After the water was boiled… First, add… then, add… and add this…... (A/N : I have totally no idea what was Inui going to make so use your imagination okay? Back to the story.) Then let it boiled for about 10 minutes without putting anything because it might be very dangerous." Inui said then he turned back to get some more ingredients. The liquid in the beaker turned into some very weird color… Everybody looked at the liquid with fear in their eyes.

"Eto...Well… While waiting, let's ask some opinions or some comments from the other Seigaku regulars. Shall we?"

(A/N : Try to guess who was the one talking. It was pretty obvious after all. So, have fun!)

"Yudan sezu ni ikou."

"Ugh… why is Inui-sempai making another new drink… And the color looks even scarier than before… Mada mada da ne."

"Saa… I'm looking forward to taste Inui's new drink. I wonder how it tastes like…"

"Inui is scary nya~ He is trying to kill all of us nya!"

"Umm… Are we going to be all right…?" "Taka-san, the racket." "ALL RIGHT BABY!!! I'M BURNING!!! I'M NOT SCARE OF THE NEW DRINK!!!"

"Today, they had a special offer at the burger shop… I'm gonna save my stomach for that… I'm so not going to drink Inui-sempai's drink… Ikeneya… Ikeneyo…"

"Fsshhh…" Basically, he was shaking with fear.

"Ugh… I hope Eiji will watch out while holding the tubes so he would not hurt himself…"

"Okay, these were all the opinions and comments we managed to get from the rest of the Seigaku regulars…"

**Wait. Pause. Playback.**

"Well, while waiting, let's ask some…" "Not that back!!! Forward a bit more. A bit more, a bit more and… okay, play!"

"Ugh… I hope Eiji will watch out while holding the tubes so he would not hurt himself…"

Everyone immediately turned and saw Eiji who was next to Inui while holding a tube fill with pink color liquid but Inui did not seem to be aware of Eiji.

'Kikumaru/ Eiji/ Eiji-sempai NO!!!' Everyone tried rushed to Eiji to stop him from pouring the liquid into the weird liquid which was still boiling not more than 10 minutes yet.

Unfortunately, they were too late as Eiji empty the whole tube of pink liquid into the beaker. The liquid in the beaker immediately change color into pink, then red, then orange, then yellow, then green, then blue, then purple, then brown and finally black.

After a few seconds, the liquid puff some black smoke and in the middle of the black liquid, it turned into some furiously red color and looked liked it was about to explode. Everyone immediately ran out of the building as if their lives depended on it while Oishi grabbed Eiji and ran away together except for Inui who was still not aware of what was going on.

"Huff… huff… Sorry viewers… Huff… It looks like we had some minor changes in our program."

After they ran to a very safe distance… Let's say at least 5 kilometres... that's too much... about 2 kilometres from the building. Suddenly, they heard a very loud-

**"KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!"**

They turned around and saw a lot of thick smoke with the big... okay a HUGE "**XD**" sign on it floating towards the air. All of them sweat-dropped.

As the smoke started to clear, the special house that was painted white had turned into as black as soot. Or maybe even blacker than that. Everyone sweat-dropped again and felt fortunenately that they managed to run for their lives just in time.

Most of the regulars prayed, "Inui / Inui-sempai... may you rest in peace / piece…"

Ran just sweat-dropped. "I guess that concludes this New Year Special Program. I'm your reporter, Takimoto Ran and all the casts wish you a very Happy New Year! Akemashite Omedeto Gozaimasu! We thank you again for tuning into Prince of Tennis Channel: New Year Special: Seigaku and we hope that you had enjoyed yourself through out the show even though it turn out to be a very big disaster. We hope to meet you all again soon. Ja."

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this weird story that just pop into my mind. Anyway, I would like to wish you guys a very HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I hope you had enjoyed this. So, please do review!!!

Oh ya! As for Inui, he was not dead. I'm not that evil. He had been rescued and sent to a hospital. I guess it would take him a few months to recover… Eventhough I said that the characters were going to suffer, in the end, Inui's the only suffering. Poor Inui, this teaches him to be more aware of his surroundings next time but not in my story.

Once again, I wish you guys had a very, merry, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Minna-san, Akemashite Omedeto Gozaimasu!

新年快乐！

Written on 1/1/2009

~Baby Kangaroo~


	2. Hyoutei

**Prince of Tennis Channel: New Year Special: Hyoutei**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters except for the OCs and the idea.

* * *

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Start!"

"Moo...?" A brown cow face suddenly appeared on the screen.

Then the screen switch to a girl wearing a green kimono.

"Sorry about that. The cow somehow accidentally press the "On" button. I'm really sorry about that. I guess the cow also want to appear on the spotlight. Anyway, thanks for tuning into Prince of Tennis Channel: New Year Special. Once again, I'm your live reporter, Takimoto Ran and our cameraman is still my brother, Takimoto Ryuu. Today's special program is Prince of Tennis Channel: New Year Special: Hyoutei. So, we will be going to Hyoutei and find out what the Hyoutei regulars are doing for this year's New Year. I suggest that if you do not want to see anymore disaster happening like the last time in Seigaku, please switch the channel immediately. I repeat, please switch the channel immediately if you do not want to see anymore disaster. Thank you. Without wasting any time, let's go to Hyoutei."

* * *

-At Hyoutei-

"We had arrived at Hyoutei. Right now you can see many kites flying around the school."

The screen switch to the kites in the sky and then switch back to Ran.

"So, let's go and check out the Hyoutei regulars."

* * *

-At the tennis courts-

"Ahn? What are you two doing here?"

"Ah, Keigo-kun, Happy New Year!"

"Hn... Whatever... Why is Ryuu carrying a camera...?" Atobe stared at the cameraman.

"Erm... We are actually doing a New Year Special program right now..."

"Hm? I see. Forgive me for my rudeness. I'm Atobe Keigo, a 3rd year in Hyoutei and the captain of Hyoutei's tennis club. Ore-sama no bigi yoi na." Atobe smirked arrogantly while flipping his hair. Ran just ignored him and continued.

"Before we start the interview, let's introduce the Hyoutei's regulars. Atobe Keigo, the captain of the tennis club. They don't have a vice-captain here. Next, we move on to the 3rd years... Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Shishido Ryou and Akutagawa Jirou. Lastly, the 2nd years... Kabaji Munehiro, Ootori Choutarou and Hiyoshi Wakashi. As I mention earlier, we are going to find out what are they doing for the New Year."

Ran looked around. "But it looks like not all the regulars are present though... Anyway, let's move on to Oshitari Yuushi since Atobe is busy... (whispering) _more like I'm trying to avoid him, since he was so busy flipping his hair._"

"Ah, Happy New Year, ojou-san," Oshitari said in a thick Kansai accent.

"Happy New Year to you too, Oshitari-san. What are you doing?"

"Oh? I'm reading a new romance novel that was just published yesterday."

"Heh... Erm, Oshitari-san. Do you know where did Mukahi-san went off to?"

"I'm not sure too. He did mention something about showing us his kite."

"Okay, thanks for the info. I will be on my way now. Thanks for willing to be interview, Oshitari-san."

"It's impolite after all to refuse a beautiful lady like you, ojou-san."

"Thanks for the comment, Oshitari-san. Now we are moving on to Shishido Ryou and Ootori Choutarou since Jirou-kun is sleeping while Hiyoshi-kun was Gekokujou-ing and looks like he don't want to be bother. Happy New Year Shishido-san, Ootori-kun!"

The screen switch from Jirou and Hiyoshi to Shishido and Ootori.

"Yo!"

"Happy New Year to you too, Takimoto-san."

"What are you two doing?"

"I'm teaching Choutarou to play a card game."

"Shishido-san is really good at it. I keep on losing to him."

"Don't worry about that, Choutarou. If you practice more, I'm sure you will beat me."

"Thanks a lot for the encouragement, Shishido-san."

"All right, we will be moving on to Kabaji-kun next. Gambatte ne, Ootori-kun."

"Thanks a lot, Takimoto-san."

"Let's move on to Kabaji-kun now. Happy New Year, Kabaji-kun!"

And the screen switch to Kabaji this time.

"Usu."

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Usu."

"What are you going to say to the viewers who are watching this program?"

"......"

"Kabaji-kun?"

"Happy New Year..." Kabaji said in a soft voice but clear enough to be heard.

"Thank you for the greeting, Kabaji-kun. I'm sure that all the viewers are going to be really happy to hear that."

"Usu."

"It looks like no one was left except for Mukahi-san. So, we will conclude here-"

"Yuushi! Yuushi! Look what I brought!"

Everyone turned and looked at Gakuto who suddenly appeared out of nowhere while bring a very huge kite fit enough to carry off 2 people into the sky.

"Ah... Gakuto. Where did you find that huge kite?" Oshitari asked Gakuto.

"I was on the way here and I past by a shop selling this very big kite. So, I bought it and bring it back here." Gakuto answered.

"So, we are going to help you to fly the kite? Huh, Mukahi?" Atobe asked.

"That's right. So let's go to an empty open field now!" Gakuto said while bringing along the huge kite.

Kabaji carried Jirou and all the regulars had been forced to follow much to the annoyance of some people to the empty open field.

"It looks like Mukahi-san is here and he is preparing to fly that huge kite. So, we are going to change our plans and check out how they are going to fly the kite. Let's go!"

* * *

-At the empty open field-

Kabaji put Jirou down near the bunch of strings of the huge kite.

"Okay, people, it looks like Shishido-san and Ootori-kun are going to hold the kite while Mukahi-san is going to fly the kite."

Shishido and Ootori are holding the huge kite while Gakuto is preparing to fly. Gakuto then let out the strings and started to run. After some distance, Shishido and Ootori let go the kite and the kite started to fly into the air.

"Oh! The kite is going up into the air. And it is getting gradually higher." Ran said as the screen switch to the huge kite into the air.

Everyone cheered. Unknown to any of them, some of the strings were tangled up with Jirou's legs.

Suddenly, there was a strong gush of wind that brought the kite even higher. It even brought Gakuto up into the air. Jirou whose legs was tangled with the strings was also brought up into the air.

"Oh my! The sudden gush of wind not only bring the kite up higher into the air! It even bring up Mukahi-san and Jirou-kun into the air too."

Nearly everybody was panicking while some did not even bother about that.

"Gakuto / Mukahi-san / Jirou / Akutagawa-san!!!" shouted their teammates.

Jirou who felt himself hanging upside down and woke up. He found himself in the air while hanging upside down. "Whee!!! I'm flying!!! Atobe! Everyone, look!!! I'm flying!!"

"Jirou / Akutagawa-san don't simply move about." his teammates shouted back.

As for Gakuto, he was clinging his dear life on to the string that was strong enough to hold two people.

"#$%&!%$*#$&$^$S*XD%$*!K$#F**K!!!!!!!! LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!" Gakuto shouted.

Gakuto and Jirou were swinging here and there as the kite followed the air movement. It looks like that the wind was playing with them or maybe toying them...?

"Okay... So, that concludes this New Year Special Program. I'm you reporter, Takimoto Ran and the casts would like to wish you all Happy New Year! Minna-san, Akemashite Omedeto Gozaimasu! We thank you again for tuning into Prince of Tennis Channel: New Year Special: Hyoutei. We hope that you had enjoyed yourself through out the show. However, it also turn out to be a disaster but not as big as the last time in Seigaku. We hope to meet you real soon. Sayonara."

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this very weird story! I'm too lazy to wish you all Happy New Year again since there are many greetings for that. Hope you guys enjoyed this totally crack story.

Again! Please Review~

As for how Gakuto and Jirou got down... They need to use Atobe's helicopter to get the both of them down. So all well, ends well. And the only ones who were suffering were Gakuto and Jirou... Okay, maybe not Jirou since he was enjoying himself. As for Gakuto, I always thought he wanted to fly so I sent him up into the air but he wanted to return to earth.

I will try to make the whole team except for maybe 1 or 2 people to suffer in the next chapter. So, look forward to it!

Written on 1/1/2009

~Baby Kangaroo~


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I know that this is against the rules but I need to inform all of you about something.

I was wondering should I continue this story next year? Since there are still some school that haven't suffer...... appear in this story.

Just go to my profile and vote your choice now!

If I get more votes on Yes, I might set up another poll about which school should appear first.

So hurry now to my profile!

Thanks you so much for reading this and I apologize if this takes your time.

~Baby Kangaroo~

* * *

Updated on 6/1/2009

Okay guys! I had decided to update my poll. So, go ahead to my profile and vote for your favorite team to suffer...erhem...to appear first next year!!!

The deadline is until the end of June. Yeah, I know that's a long time!

So, don't miss your chance to see your favorite team to appear first!(Note: Notice the evil glint, the evil glint.) Or maybe you want to see the Seigaku and Hyoutei regulars appear again. Just review here and I try to come up with some (evil) ideas to make them reappear. Or you could just suggest some ideas to me. XD

Thanks again.

~Baby Kangaroo~


End file.
